The guardians
by angel's.the-love
Summary: No se hacer un summary pero aqui les va: "Cuando ves la luna nunca piensas que te pueden obserbar pero cuando lo ves a ÉL el miedo te llena al pensar que lo pueden ver, pero para tu alivio nadie mas lo vio". un poco raro pero cuando lean la historia entenderan un poco mas a lo q se refiere.


ohhhh mi primera historia, que tiempos aquellos cuando tenia mas tiempo y escribia todo lo que queria, lamentablemente solo guarde pocas historias, esta es de hace mas de 3 años y la tenia para subirla... espero que les guste :)

* * *

**The ****guardians**

Estábamos observando la luna, de un momento a otro mi acompañante deslizó un brazo sobre mis hombros; me sentí un tanto incomoda, no porque no me agradara la acción sino que con la luna y las estrellas en el cielo tenia una leve opresión en el pecho que me hacia sentir cómoda y a la vez incomoda, es decir, como si no debería estar ahí.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que cuando fije nuevamente mi vista hacia la luna lo vi a _**ÉL**_, tenia su vista marrón-ambarina posada en mi. Sentí un leve movimiento a mi lado, lo que me hizo que desviara mi vista de su figura y ver que mi acompañante estaba observándome fijamente.

- ¿Te gusta observar la luna? –me cuestiono mientras volvía su vista para mirarla.

Yo me asuste de sobremanera al pensar que podría verlo también, ¿Pero cual fue mi sorpresa?, él no estaba allí sino que en su lugar se encontraba una luna con un esplendor totalmente único; solté un suspiro del cual no tenia idea que estaba conteniendo y mi cuerpo se relajo por completo.

- Si, me encanta, es una de las cosas que mas amo en mi vida, claro que sin olvidarme de que también te amo a ti –le respondí mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente pero a la vez con delicadeza y tratando de que trasmitiera todo el amor que yo sentía por el– ¿Tu me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti? –le pregunté.

- Claro pequeña sabes que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, eres lo único que me mantiene vivo, tu y ese bisnieto que me vas a dar –me dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos– espero que le envíes saludos a tu marido de mi parte y dile que te siga cuidando como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

Mis ojos me estaban picando ya que no quería derramar lagrima alguna para no poner triste a mi abuelo, aunque el ya sabe de mi embarazo y que las hormonas me tiene mas sentimental.

- Perfecto, ahora vámonos ya que supongo que a mi me estarán esperando en casa y tu tienes que descansar ya que te espera un largo vuelo mañana –le dije mientras nos dirigíamos al auto y yo aprovechaba de secar mis lagrimas.

Luego de manejar hasta la casa de mi abuelo y desearle un buen viaje para mañana, me dirigí a mi apartamento. Cuando entre, en la mesa de centro se encontraban dos platos servidos y entre ellos se encontraba un hermoso candelabro con un sol y una luna entrelazadas con una estrella justo en el medio y en el suelo habían cojines para mas comodidad.

- Me estuviste espiando –afirme mientras me sentaba en los cojines y esperaba su respuesta.

- Soy tu guardián y no permitiré que a ti mi amada te pasara algo ya que no me lo perdonaría jamás, mucho mas ahora que llevas a nuestro futuro hijo o hija contigo en tu vientre –me dijo tiernamente mientras me besaba para luego sentarse frente a mi y tomándome la mano por encima de la mesa.

- Tan sobre-protector –le dije sonriendo mientras tomaba los cubiertos y me disponía a cenar.

.

.

.

.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, mientras que tenues rayos de sol se colaban por las ventanas. Su abuelo ya debería haber despegado de su vuelo; el no tenia ni idea de lo que eran Shaoran y ella, tampoco nunca se lo iba a contar ya que si lo hacia nada iba a terminar bien para nadie ya que si su secreto sale a la luz ya nada sería igual.

- Sakura –dijo mi amado Shaoran llamando mi atención - extrañas a tu abuelo ¿No es así?

- Si

* * *

es bastante pequeño y puede que un poco incomprensible pero la hice asi porque fue una tarea, no hice casi ningun cambio ya que decidi dejarla como la escribi en ese tiempo... espero q les haya gustado.

Comentarios, criticas, todo sera bien recibido.

saludos

_angel's_


End file.
